War Universe
The War universe is very war torn, and is constantly at war, and people are constantly fighting over territory similar to how Chris does it as well. Supresence tries to stop the chaos, but he fails horribly at stopping the wars, and keeping balance like what he was supposed to. And it doesn't help that he's also very lazy, so when he tries to stop it he doesn't do very well. Known People * Supresence Supresence is the god who's supposed to keep balance in the universe, but fails horribly at it, and he gets easily stressed at trying to keep balance for the universe, and is worried that either the universe will destroy itself or Supresence will get punished by a higher level god. * Chris Chris is one of the many people who tries to keep his territory in the War Universe. He's so protective of his territory that he's willing to travel a whole universe to kill someone if they were to take one step onto his land. He's also very confident of his power which proved to be his downfall. * Livion Livion is different compared to the other people who lived in the War Universe. Instead of fighting over territory he tries to resolve things peacefully, and is always serious, and careful with problems. One day he saw the heroes fighting Chris, and saved them sensing they were different compared to everyone else in the War Universe. The God Supresence is the god who tries to protect and keep balance to the War Universe, but fails miserably at it, and is worried that the universe will destroy itself or that he will be punished by a higher level god. Even though he tries his best to stop the conflicts that are happening there. Supresence had ideas of destroying the universe, and creating a new one to start over, but he needs permission of a higher level god. He also had ideas of suicide, but that would make mass chaos, and the higher level gods have to create a successor which is why he hasn't done any of the 2 options yet. All he can do is try to resolve the conflicts. Status The War Universe is under mass chaos, and has a very high chance on being destroyed in the near future, but Supresence is trying everything he can to stop it. Even other higher level gods have tried to stop it as well, but their tactics in doing, so are extremely harsh such as committing mass genocide to the entire population. If something is not done any time soon it will destroy itself. Facts * The reason why it's originally called the Pink Universe is, because WC and Red Star couldn't come up with a name so Red Star just called it the Pink Universe since most of the stuff there was Pink. * The War Universe won't return in a while. * This Universe is very war torn. * Many gods have tried to fix the war problem, but failed. Gallery Category:Universes